


[PODFIC] An Everyday Kindness

by mintsinthemug



Series: [PODFIC] You Make Me Feel Like I'm Home Again [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes' Ridiculous Moose Hoodie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Friendship, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Mission, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintsinthemug/pseuds/mintsinthemug
Summary: "What is that?" Bucky asks softly."Snow," Steve says. The word lodges in his throat, making him cough. "It was…" He swallows. "That's what I saw when the Valkyrie was going down." He's trembling. He clasps his hands on the desk to keep them still."You said you got the white for me. Because of the train." Bucky sounds puzzled.Without the drawing in his immediate line of sight Steve's able to wrench his eyes towards the window, then flinches when he sees the snow covering everything. It's New York, he thinks. It's New York and you're inside and warm and you're not frozen and you're not going to die. "It was. Just, not all of it. I'm sorry. I didn't—"Bucky's incredulous snort cuts him off. "Are you apologizing for the train not being your biggest fucking trauma for once?"Podfic of Taste_Is_Sweet's 'An Everyday Kindness'.





	[PODFIC] An Everyday Kindness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Everyday Kindness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334646) by [Taste_is_Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet). 



> It has been a hot minute since I've posted but I'm back! I have a backlog of fics for this series that I recorded last year so I'll be editing and posting those probably every two weeks or so (hopefully). I'm also going to be getting back into the groove of recording by podficcing another, shorter series for the Sander Sides fandom! So, if you're interested in that, keep an eye out! 
> 
> I know it's been ages and I'm extremely sorry. All my love to Taste_Is_Sweet; editing this reminded just how much I adore her writing and how much fun I have working with it.

RUNTIME: 1:01:12

click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1H59RzG1kXQDwbDgCIzWfUo58zdbmLL-6/view?usp=sharing) to listen!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work or want to chat, i'm easythread on tumblr !


End file.
